Renesmee choice
by elsannafan55
Summary: As Renesmee matures, she becomes curious about her connection with Kristoff and his past with her family. As secrets unfold, she must choose between the man that has been there her entire life and an old friend who saved her. Renesmee, Kristoff, Nahuel, Elsa/Anna,Royal/Emmett,Alice/Jasper,Carlisle/Esme, Olaf, Liam and more!


**hey guys so I almost have the next chapter to breaking dawn written it will be up Thursday. and I'll be updating Elsa's new moon soon. And well after finishing the other breaking dawn I fell in love with Renesmee and wanted to see what would happen to her Anna and Elsa after breaking dawn and well this story was born :)**

It had been seven years since the Cullens had to face the Volturi. After that day, everything went back to normal or as normal as it could be for vampires. Kristoff and his pack stayed close to the Cullens and even though Kristoff still wasn't fond of vampires he stayed for Renesmee. The mystery of Renesmee's aging had been solved and they all knew that she would stop aging once she was seven years old. It was finally the day they all had been waiting for and Renesmee was very excited. She looked like she was a young woman now and just like the others in age. While it was still odd that she looked the same age as her parents, she knew very well who the authority figures were in the house. Her parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents were all very excited that she was now fully grown and of course Alice had to make a big deal about the occasion.

"Oh Renesmee this is going to be great! I have already seen it and everyone will be so excited for you. Of course we had to invite all of the witnesses who helped with the Volturi and they will be just so happy to…." Kristoff cut Alice off.

"How do you know all this anyways Alice? I thought you couldn't see with me around," smirked Kristoff who was trailing behind Renesmee and Alice. Alice rolled her eyes at his interruption but turned to look at him.

"I don't know how else to say this to you dear Kristoff but I have gotten past that little hiccup." Kristoff crossed his arms and Renesmee sighed. This was how it usually was when he had discussions with any other vampire besides her, Anna, and sometimes Elsa. Kristoff still had his views on vampires and even though the Cullens did their best to include him for Renesmee's sake, there was still tension.

"Well Alice, please humor me and explain again. I must have been ignoring you the last time…..or did you see that in a vision as well?" Alice glared at him and Jasper was quickly by her side calming her down. He spoke for her.

"Kristoff, Alice has become desensitized to you, Olaf, and Liam. She can now have visions while you are all around even though it took a while for her to master that trait. Are there any other questions or can we leave you and Renesmee to whatever it is you two do," asked Jasper. Renesmee smiled at her uncle.

"Of course Uncle Jasper that will be all. Aunt Alice, you are more than welcome to go all out since I know you will anyways. I don't have to see the future to know that," assured Renesmee. Alice hugged her niece and then skipped away with Jasper. Renesmee looked at Kristoff.

"Do you always have to be rude around them," asked Renesmee and Kristoff just shrugged.

"What, it was just a question I didn't know it was a crime."

"Kristoff, you always act like that toward them. My family has been very accepting of you hanging around even though it can be tense at times." They walked outside and sat down on the porch.

"Yes well they don't seem to have a problem with Olaf and Liam. I think they just have it out for me because of the past…." He stopped himself from saying too much. Renesmee didn't know anything about his past with her mother and they all felt that was best.

"Look Nessie, it is just how things are alright? We didn't all get off on the right foot and we deal with each other just fine thank you."

"Well I beg to differ. Kristoff, you can't tell me you don't feel the tension at times and please don't call me Nessie." He frowned at her.

"I thought you liked it when I called you that?"

"I liked it years ago but I am older now and everyone else calls me Renesmee. My mom doesn't like to be called Elsie. It's the same thing." He sighed but then just smiled.

"Fine but you will always be my little Nessie. I better get changed for tonight since leeches will be in the house for the party soon." She glared at him and stood up.

"Leeches," she questioned and he winced knowing she hated that term.

"Term of endearment," he tried but she shook her head. He laughed it off and shrugged. "Alright fine vampires, is that okay?"

"Just go get dressed Kristoff," she sighed and then went for a walk. She hadn't even moved two feet when suddenly Kristoff was right beside her.

"Where are you going," he asked and she huffed.

"I was just going to get some fresh air if that is alright with you mom! Kristoff go get dressed I will be fine, I just need some fresh air." He slowly nodded and went back into the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle graciously gave him, Olaf and Liam a room even though they refused. Olaf was the only one who actually slept in the room but Liam and Kristoff put clothes in there from time to time.

Renesmee headed toward the small cottage she shared with her parents. As she got closer she called out to them and they appeared in the doorway smiling at their daughter. Suddenly Elsa frowned.

"Kristoff will be Kristoff," she said amused as she read her thoughts and she rolled her eyes. She stuck her hand out and she quickly grabbed it. They normally communicated this way when they were trying to keep things quiet. Renesmee's power had grown and if she was touching her mother she could communicate with her and whoever else was touching the two of them.

He is driving me insane mom! I can't even leave without him wanting to know where I am or what I will be doing.

Anna grabbed her other hand as they went into the house.

Is everything alright with Kristoff?

Renesmee shook her head causing Anna to frown. They all sat down and released their hands from Elsa's.

"I think it will be safe to talk. Kristoff isn't around. What is wrong," asked Elsa as she subconsciously rubbed the back of Anna's shoulder while they listened to their daughter.

"I just wish he could get along with everyone and things would be okay. Kristoff is my best friend and I like having him around but sometimes….."

"Sometimes what," asked Anna curiously.

"Sometimes I feel like he is just always…..around like he is always here. I know Forks is small and we are really close but is this normal," questioned Renesmee. Anna and Elsa looked at each other then put on smiles.

"Of course it is normal you two are great friends and he just wants to be close to you. Don't worry Renesmee you are just changing and have a lot going on right now so you feel stressed. Speaking of which Alice is on her way here. She wants to get you dressed for tonight," explained Elsa. Renesmee slowly nodded and went to meet Alice who was indeed skipping her way toward their cottage. Renesmee went to go meet her and go back to the house. Anna looked at her wife.

"What should we do Elsa? I think we should tell her about imprinting and why Kristoff feels the need to be close to her," said Anna. She shook her head.

"Not yet, her thoughts are all over the place and I think this might be too much to handle right now. Let's just let her enjoy her birthday and then we will figure out a way to explain it to her," suggested Elsa and Anna slowly nodded.

"Do you think something is wrong? I mean with the imprinting and how she is reacting lately. I thought she would be happy to have Kristoff around all the time shouldn't that be how it works? unless her vampire side is rejecting the romantic inprint kind and just sees it at sibling love still" Elsa thought for a moment.

"This all just proves my point. Kristoff is too eager to move their relationship to the next level but Renesmee is still only seven years old emotionally. She hasn't matured enough yet and he needs to understand that. It isn't like Quil just waited seven years and then he was with Clair he's with her mother and that inprint is alot different . It takes time love and Kristoff needs to get that through his thick head. I will have a talk with him. It will give us a good reason to get away from the company tonight because we both know Kristoff can be less than civil to others of our kind." Anna giggled and nodded before walking to their closet to get dressed.

Royal gritted his teeth as he tried to sneak past Alice's room and was caught.

"In what world could you get past me? Honestly it is like everyone is insulting my powers today! Where are you going," asked Alice and Royal groaned but then turned to look at his sister.

"I am ready, so don't try to lecture me on the importance of this party. I am simply looking for my husband who is missing." Alice giggled.

"I know I just like messing with you. He is on his way back with Olaf. They went running off somewhere earlier today." Royal nodded and went to wait on the porch. he heard a booming laugh in the forest and smiled knowing Emmett was about to appear. Two seconds later he was walking out with Olaf who was putting back on a shirt.

"That is so hilarious you have to run around naked all the time," laughed Emmett as Olaf nudged him.

"So what I don't mind it and you would think you would be used to it by now," defended Olaf.

"Sorry man but I will never get used to running around with a naked werewolf!" Royal rolled his eyes at both of them.

"Do you know what time it is," scolded Royal and they both looked down.

"Sorry Roy," they said in unison.

"And are you even dressed!"

"No Roy," they said again.

"Exactly, all I asked is that you got ready in time Emmett. And you, I know you were distracting him Olaf. You two are impossible together," said Royal. Liam laughed as he walked out of the house. He walked over to Royal who was glaring at Olaf and Emmett. They both had their heads down as to not make eye contact.

"What did they do this time? Is Forks still left in tact," smiled Liam and Royal pointed at a clock.

"What time were they both supposed to be dressed," asked Royal and Liam sighed.

"Alright Olaf hurry up and Emmett no you cannot get dressed quickly and then come mess with him. I swear the two of you are just trouble," scolded Liam and Emmett covered his laugh as Olaf punched his shoulder shushing him.

"Sorry Roy, sorry Liam" they said together and ran inside to get ready for the party. Royal threw his hands up exasperated and then sat on the swinging chair. Liam joined him.

"At least Olaf has a reason to act like a little kid but Emmett has been a vampire since 1935," said Royal and Liam laughed as he shook his head.

"They can't help themselves and I have a feeling Olaf will never grow up either. So tell me how many vampires are going to be here tonight Roy?" Royal smiled at Liam seeing him a little nervous. The two of them were pretty close and liked to talk from time to time so he had a feeling Liam would come ask about the party.

"Don't worry Carlisle already explained to the guests that the pack would be around as well. You look very nice by the way," he said and looked Liam over again in his short black and purple tux.

"Why thank you, Alice got it for me when she was in Port Angeles, you know the little pixie can't help herself." Royal laughed.

"Trust me you will get used to it and she will always have you dressing in the latest fashions if you give her a chance. I better go make sure Emmett actually wears something nice tonight and be sure to get Olaf into that nice shirt I picked out for him. Alice already approved," he smirked and Liam laughed.

"Roy," called Liam and Royal turned to look at him, "thanks for well you know just being nice to us. I know Kristoff can be…."

"An annoying, arrogant prick?" Liam nodded.

"I was going to say a bit of a hassle at times but that works I guess. Thanks for being so nice to me and Olaf. He really loves spending time with you all and it is nice to know he is taken care of when I am out." Royal shrugged.

"It's my pleasure I know he is close with Emmett and it isn't like I mind him being around. I never thought I would actually like a werewolf but I guess I can add liking two of them to my list of things that surprise me." Liam smiled and Royal walked inside.

Kristoff tucked in his shirt but then pulled it back out before walking toward the door. He bumped right into Liam and smiled as he looked at his tux.

"Well don't you clean up nice," he teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Kristoff I can actually look nice you know," he said with a sigh.

"Well if you are looking for your brother he is already done getting dressed and downstairs…" Suddenly they heard a loud thud and screaming.

"Emmett Cullen, no wrestling in the house. Olaf don't you dare tackle my husband into that table. Esme will kill you both if you destroy her living room," Royal shouted and Liam rolled his eyes.

"They are unbelievable," he giggled. Kristoff crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why Olaf even hangs out with the big oaf anyways." Liam sighed.

"Kristoff, they are really nice to us and it wouldn't kill you to be nice back sometimes." She walked away and he rolled his eyes before walking down the stairs as well. Elsa and Anna walked into the house and everyone was making their way to the living room. Suddenly Alice's door opened and Renesmee walked out with Alice beaming proudly at her. Renesmee's hair was curled loosely and hanging around her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled against her gold and black party dress. Kristoff smiled but as soon as Elsa growled at him, he frowned.

"What," he asked and Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder as she shielded Kristoff's mind from Elsa. She glared at Kristoff.

"Can you at least tone down your thoughts in my presence," growled Elsa.

"Can you at least stay out of my head for ten seconds," challenged Kristofff. Anna stepped in between them.

"Now guys please let's not forget this is Renesmee's day and besides the guests are on their way," said Anna. They heard cars pulling up in the driveway as Renesmee walked downstairs to look at the decorations. Alice definitely went all out this time. There were balloons and streamers everywhere along with birthday banners. Outside, Alice strung lights around the house leading to the door as well. She made sure to put plenty of appetizers, cookies, cake and drinks out and Renesmee laughed.

"Aunt Alice I think you have more than enough food. Kristoff, Liam, Olaf and I are the only ones who will even touch it," informed Renesmee.

"Oh I think I might eat some as well," said a deep and smooth voice. Renesmee turned around to see a rich, brown skinned young man with dark hair which was just above shoulder length. His eyes were teak and he smiled at Renesmee.

"After all, I haven't had food in the last couple of months." Elsa smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I am glad you could make it. I am sure you remember our daughter Renesmee. Renesmee this is Nahuel do you remember him," introduced Elsa. Renesmee walked slowly over to the man as Kristoff glared at him. Nahuel just ignored the look and smiled at Renesmee. She looked him over and then smiled remembering him as the one that helped save her from the Volturi. They just looked at one another for a moment before he spoke.

"Hello Renesmee, I know it has been years but I have been busy. I apologize," said Nahuel and she smiled at him.

"It is nice to see you again Nahuel. I wasn't sure I ever would especially since the last time we were together my life was on the line," teased Renesmee. He laughed and Kristoff quickly stood beside her. He gave Nahuel a dirty look before speaking.

"I didn't even know you were coming. Couldn't find another leech party to crash," asked Kristoff. The tension in the room increased when the word leech was spoken. The vampires all stiffened from the term and Renesmee gritted her teeth, but Nahuel just chuckled.

"Actually I was invited by the Cullens," he informed and Kristoff glared at Anna who shrugged with a smile. Renesmee looked at Kristoff.

"We need to talk now," she quickly said and excused them from the room. They walked out into the backyard and she crossed her arms.

"What," he asked nonchalantly and she shook her head.

"I cannot believe how disrespectful you are being! This is my party Kristoff and my family has gone through a lot to have this for me so I won't let you ruin it," argued Renesmee.

"The guy was staring at you and how the hell was I supposed to know he was even invited," yelled Kristoff. Jasper and Emmett walked out onto the back porch and glared at Kristoff but Renesmee put up her hand signaling that she was fine.

"Kristoff, I think you should just leave if you can't be nice. This is important to me and there are going to be a lot of vampires here tonight so if you can't handle that you should go," warned Renesmee.

"I'm not going to leave you here with all of these lee….vampires. I didn't mean to upset you alright? I will be good I just wish we could have celebrated together just you and me tonight," confessed Kristoff. She looked at him curiously.

"You knew about this party for a while, Kristoff."

"I know and I should have brought it up sooner instead of waited. How about we compromise? I will be on my best behavior tonight and tomorrow you come to the tribal bonfire with me?" She nodded.

"Fine, but tonight just try and be nice. These people helped save my life especially Nahuel so you should be thankful."

"We could have taken those Italian bastards if necessary," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just be nice." He nodded and they walked back inside as Jasper and Emmett glared at Kristoff. Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Maybe if we get him a chew toy he will stay quiet tonight," said Emmett. Jasper laughed and walked back in with him.

An hour later there were at least twenty vampires in the house to celebrate Renesmee's birthday. Renesmee was talking with Zafrina while Kristoff stood behind her with his arms crossed. Zafrina showed Renesmee a picture of a dog chasing his tail and smiled.

"Does he do that as well," teased Zafrina. Renesmee laughed and shook her head. "Pity I hoped he did tricks." Kristoff growled catching onto what they were talking about and Zafrina just gave a sly grin.

"Excuse us," he said and pulled Renesmee away.

"I wasn't done talking to her Kristoff."

"She was insulting me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Just like you insult my kind," she questioned. Elsa walked up to the two of them and looked at Kristoff.

"I need to talk to you now," said Elsa, but Kristoff shook his head.

"I don't want her alone with these…vampires." Elsa smirked.

"These vampires all love her and she is fine. Let's go," she said and grabbed Kristoff's arm leading him outside. Renesmee smiled at her mother.

Thank you Mama.

Elsa gave her a wink and Renesmee turned to go back to Zafrina. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nahuel at the table where the food was set up. She walked over to him and smiled.

"So you don't mind eating chicken wings," questioned Renesmee. Nahuel smiled at her and shook his head.

"I admit I can be picky with food but this seems pretty edible," he laughed. She nodded.

"Me too there are some things I love and some I can't stand."

"That is usually how it works you know? Some foods just repulse me like peas…..who could ever eat those or pork?"

"I hate pork," she laughed and he nodded.

"I guess we have a lot in common. What about pizza?"

Elsa and Kristoff walked outside and Kristoff leaned against the railing as Elsa started pacing.

"I have wanted to bring this up for a while but I wasn't sure how until now. Kristoff I think it would be best if you give Renesmee more breathing room for a while. I know your thoughts and I know you have been waiting for a while but she isn't ready for you two to be more than friends yet. She is starting to realize there is more to it than that but she doesn't know how to feel about it. You must understand that she might look our age but she isn't. She is only seven years old." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I don't buy that. You just don't want us to be together and sure she might have been born seven years ago but she is well aware of her thoughts and emotions. She is beyond seven!"

"Kristoff, Anna and I have been the only ones totally supportive of this…." She whispered the next part, "…..imprinting scenario but I am her mother and I know what is best for her. Renesmee isn't ready for more. You have to give her time."

"How much time?" Elsa thought for a moment.

"Well I think in ten years she will be ready for the kind of relationship you are looking for."

"Ten years? Yea right Elsie no…."

"Don't call me Elsie," hissed Elsa and Kristoff laughed.

"That's where she gets it from. Look Elsa let's say I did wait ten years then what? All you would do is say oh no my little baby isn't ready for this wait ten more. I am done waiting!" Elsa walked up close to Kristoff.

"I think I have been more than patient with you over the years but let me make myself clear. I am not asking you, I am telling you. You will wait and if you have a problem with that I am sure there is something we can do to make sure those ten years turn into never. Don't upset the only people on your side about this Kristoff." They glared at each other and Anna walked outside standing in between them as usual.

"Kristoff she isn't ready and I think you know that deep down inside, you just are being too stubborn to see it," reasoned Anna and Kristoff looked down.

"Ten years is a long time," he whined and Elsa smirked.

"I waited decades for Anna you can wait one for my daughter and then only if she wants you like that her vampire side could choose someone else it's because of her human side that you inprinted on her." Anna smiled at Elsa and then placed her hand in hers. Kristoff sighed but slowly nodded. They all walked in and Kristoff growled when he saw Renesmee laughing with Nahuel.

"So you are seriously telling me that you don't like chocolate? I love chocolate," laughed Renesmee and Nahuel shrugged.

"Well I have only had dark chocolate but no I don't like it," said Nahuel.

"See, that is your problem right there you have only had the worst chocolate ever! I hate dark chocolate but milk chocolate will always be good no matter what."

"Oh really then maybe I will…." He trailed off as Kristoff walked over to them. He placed his arm around Renesmee.

"Nessie let's go get some dessert," he smiled and Renesmee looked at Nahuel.

"Um, we'll finish this later, bye Nahuel." They walked away and Nahuel just smiled as he watched them. Jasper was watching Nahuel from a distance. His emotions were hitting Jasper powerfully. Jasper saw Elsa and walked over to her as Elsa nodded.

"I know, I hear his thoughts, Kristoff would go crazy if he knew but Nahuel won't pursue anything. He knows how young Renesmee really is and wouldn't do anything. I do feel bad for him though. It must be hard not having others to really talk to. His family has refused to leave their tribe and he wants to see the world, maybe find others like him," whispered Elsa at vampire speed and Jasper slowly nodded.

"I only came over because the feelings I felt from him weren't really lust it was more like….affection, I can't explain it. The feelings are subsiding some but when they were talking it was full throttle, it almost was overpowering. Elsa I think Renesmee was giving off those feelings as well," informed Jasper, but Elsa shook her head.

"Her thoughts don't indicate that, maybe more like friendship and understanding. They have a lot in common but now she is focused on Kristoff again. It will be fine Jasper." Jasper nodded and walked away. Anna walked over to Elsa and pointed toward the door.

"The Denali clan has arrived," said Anna with a smile as they walked over to the door. Before anyone could say anything, Emmett and Olaf came running over to them. Garrett looked at Kate pleadingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I swear if you three break anything you will have to deal with me this time. Esme was way too nice last time when you broke the antique lamp," warned Kate. They all ran outside and Royal shook his head as he walked over.

"Oh no, I better go make sure Alice is keeping an eye on the three of them," groaned Royal. They all laughed and Tareas hugged Elsa and Anna. Elsa looked around but realized there was no one else with them. Elsa truly wanted Tareas to be happy. She knew how much effort he put in to try to win her heart and while he would never admit it, a small part of him was still hurt that she found Anna. She knew if he could just find someone to love, everything would be alright. She could tell he was lonely, but he gave a brave smile as usual and his thoughts were only focused on Renesmee.

"Where is Renesmee we all want to say hello," asked Tareas as Carmen and Eleazar nodded. Anna showed them into the living room where Renesmee was and Elsa looked out the door at Garrett, Olaf and Emmett. She laughed as Olaf took off his nice shirt and Elsa walked outside.

"Olaf, make sure you three stay close. Renesmee will be opening presents soon," called Elsa. Olaf nodded and ran into the forest to finish undressing so he could phase as Emmett and Garrett followed him. Elsa just shook her head.

Later that night, it was time to open presents and Renesmee was halfway through them. The vampires went all out with their lavish gifts. They adored Renesmee and she smiled happily at all the amazing gifts she was receiving. She opened Kristoff's next and smiled even more when she saw a charm bracelet with a wolf on it.

"How original," muttered Elsa and Anna nudged her knowing she was thinking about the gift Kristoff gave Anna all those years ago.

"Thank you Kristoff I love it." Renesmee gave him a hug and Carlisle handed her another gift.

"Who is this from," she asked and Nahuel cleared his throat.

"It isn't just from me though. My family wanted you to have this as a present from all of us." She opened the box to see an amulet with a moon and sun. It was made of silver and she smiled.

"Every one of us or at least the ones of our kind that we know about now have one. My sisters made it for you and I was really happy to be able to give you it. Our kind is rare Renesmee and unlike other vampires we share both features of those most comfortable in the night….the moon…..and humans who are most comfortable in the day….the sun. I hope you like it." She jumped into his arms happily and Kristoff gritted his teeth but felt a wave of calm come over him. He glared at Jasper who gave him a glare right back.

"Thank you Nahuel I love it of course." Nahuel nodded and smiled, satisfied with the reaction. After the gifts were all received, the vampires stayed a couple of hours longer but knew they should be leaving before the sun was up. Kristoff was the only one happy at the end of the party.

"Bye, drive or run or whatever you do safe," said Kristoff with a smug grin and Tareas looked at Elsa.

So the mutt is still around?

Elsa nodded.

For good then?

Elsa nodded again and Tareas smirked.

You have brought many mysteries into our lives Elsa. Marrying a human then turning her, creating Renesmee, a half human and half vampire, bringing the Volturi too close for comfort….but this tops them all.

Elsa laughed and gave him a hug.

"And yet you know it always works out," assured Elsa. He nodded and walked out with the others. Kate was dragging Garrett out.

"Garrett we must go before the sun comes up." Emmett and Olaf were pouting as their friend was being taken away.

"But sweetie just five more minutes and…."

"No now let's go," declared Kate. She couldn't help but to laugh at his pout and they walked out. Nahuel went to walk out but Renesmee grabbed his hand. She showed him a picture of him laughing with the family.

"Stay, there is plenty of room," offered Renesmee. Kristoff growled and Nahuel gave a charming smile.

"Oh I think this place is pretty full right now," said Nahuel and Renesmee shook her head.

"Please it will be fine," she pleaded. He sighed and looked into her eyes. The room went quiet and Elsa smiled a little as Jasper stiffened from the amount of emotions. There were such extremes in the room. Kristoff's rage, Renesmee's disappointment, Nahuel's affection, it was a lot to handle and Alice held Jasper's hand for support. Nahuel smiled.

"I will make you a deal. When you have your next really big party then I will come and maybe stay a couple of extra days alright," he bargained. She nodded happily and Nahuel looked at Elsa as he asked in his thoughts.

Is that alright?

"I think her seventeenth birthday will be a pretty big one," assured Elsa. Renesmee smiled and Nahuel nodded.

"Well then Renesmee I will see you then, I promise," vowed Nahuel. She nodded and he took his leave. Kristoff placed his arm around her protectively as she watched Nahuel depart. Elsa and Jasper looked at each other both a little confused about what they just saw and what it really meant


End file.
